Such nuclear reaction systems in a typical power plant configuration include a reactor arranged in a containment zone, the lower part of which forms a pool for water. A strainer device is normally used in the pool and serves to filter water which, if required, is taken from the pool and supplied to nozzles used in the emergency cooling system in order to cool a reactor core in the event of an unacceptable temperature rise.
In general terms, the strainer device includes a housing or tube with a cavity, and one 1 or more perforated or apertured strainer walls through which water can flow from outside of the unit into the chamber or cavity of the housing. Suitable means are connected to the strainer housing for providing flush water to the interior of the housing in order to backflush or clean the strainer wall, if required. This is achieved by passing the flush water from the inside of the unit to its outside and thus removing any filtrate deposited on the outside of the strainer wall.